vacation at dracula's castle
by XldgafXeatXmeX3
Summary: since it's close to halloween, and i like hetalia, i decided to write a story to get into the spirit. i know this is only my first fic so please be nice and enjoy (more chapters to come)


Vacation at dracula's castle...

there was 3 people,

Arthur (england)

Alfred (america)

and

Keith (australia)

enjoy the book...

MWAHAHAHAHAA! c):{D

evil mexican face

it was a dark and stormy night... the sound of bustling cars and jets pulling into port, and the chatter of multiple people in crowds by the 100s signaled they were here.

Transylvania municipal airport

"Alfred, wake up!" Arthur screamed for the millionth time in Alfred's ear. Kieth giggled at the sight of his big brother screaming in his friend's ear.

"ALFRED! WAKE UP YOU GIT!" the Brit slapped the sleeping Alfred. Kieth started looking like he was about to explode with laughter knowing that Arthur was annoyed with Alfred's fatigue. With one last slap to the face, Alfred sprang up when he heard Arthur mention that he was gonna buy him Transylvanian burgers for dinner "BURGERS YOU SAY?! Dude, why didn't you leave with that?" the American litterally jumped at the thought of transylvanian burgers.

~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after the 3 got off the plane, (actually, they were thrown off by the flight marshall because of Alfred's "need for transylvanian burgers" as he explained) they were at the burger king stand with an extremely hungry Alfred. Annoyed at Alfred's groaning, Arthur reached into his wallet and pulled out $40 dollars. "here, knock yourself out" said the brit Alfred gasped and snatched the dollar "40 DOLLARS?! OH MY GOD DUDE THANK YOU!" Alfred nearly glomped the other, and ran off to get the food he always dreamed of.

'That means i haven't talked to keith since we left the U.S.'

'And now I can!' Arthur was unaware the australian was watching him practically bounce with joy. "you ok brother?"

Keith asked at the rabbitlike Arthur. "oh! Yes im fine, how about you?" Arthur asked. "i-im fine, just chilly is all" Kieth was practically shivering at the cold of fall rain (I forgot to mention they were out at the front of the airport waiting for alfred to pull up the car, but we'll get to him later) Arthur chuckled at his younger brother's sarcasm. "can I have the blanket?" the shivering one asked "Alfred has our bags, and your blanket is in there" Arthur replied with annoyance in his voice. Just then Alfred came pulling up in the car. "yo! You wanna ride?" he yelled over the blasting seven lions remix. "yes we want a ride! And im freezing!" Kieth yelled "alright alright, alfred can be a handful, so just get in the car and i'll give us both headphones, ok?" Arthur told Kieth. They both got in the car and drove off to the wilderness (isis is a great song btw, I'm typing this listening to it, ima stop using A/N or else im gonna ramble)

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

after the 3 hour drive into the wilderness, and A LOT of dubstep later, they finally arrive at their destination.

DRACULA'S CASTLE

Alfred silently took off the sleeping pair's headphones, "aww, they look so peaceful... I don't like it" Alfred said mischeviously. He silently reached for the car's volume knob, (car was on battery, he was planning this:3) and cranked it all the way up "SUPRISE!" he screamed, the brothers jolted awake and screamed. Kieth even jumped out of the window and ran away while Arthur tried to punch Alfred, he failed, so he ran out off the car the way Keith did. By jumping out of the window, and stormed off after his little brother. Alfred shut the car off and ran after them in the pouring rain. Forgetting about the bags in the trunk

~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

once Alfred finally caught up to them, he was already at the gate looking up at the giant wooden board that sealed the place up. "whoa..." Alfred said seechless after that phrase "it's magnificent, i've never seen anything like it.." Arthur said with his big words. Kieth was tounge tied, he couldn't speak at all. The flames that illuminated the castle walls was the only light that they used for seeing the giant door, Alfred was getting frustrated trying to find the lever to pull the drawbridge to the massive structure.

~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~~

once Arthur educated Alfred about where castles kept drawbridge levers, they found their way into the giant house like object, the 3 didn't know what they had coming... "oh crap!" Alfred shouted, the other 2 looked behind him as the american realized he forgot the bags in the trunk "what? Do I have a boogie?" Arthur asked, "heh, I think I forgot the bag in the car. Haha" Alfred said with guilt in his voice, Kieth was annoyed at this, but got over it by punch buggying Alfred "c'mon mate, let's get the bags." Kieth shouted "race you there!" Alfred shouted back at the australian, already catching up to him. "This means that I at least have some time to spend exploring the castle!" so Arthur quickly hurried off before the other 2 got back with bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

after Kieth and Alfred sprinted to the car, Alfred had an amazing idea "Kieth, KIETH I got an idea" Alfred said like he was high, "what is it?" Kieth wondered. "since the drawbridge is so big, why don't we drive the car through it?" Alfred said with genius on his face. "OH...MY...GAWD! WHY DIDN'T _I_ THINK OF THAT?!" Kieth said with amazement at Alfred's brilliantness "well c'mon dude the storm's not getting lighter!" so Kieth and Alfred hopped in the car and drove through blasting Alfred's dubstep remixes to the world, and castle walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TRANSITION OF SCENES~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur finally found the library when he heard music coming from one of the corridors "no, that can't be Alfred's songs. Maybe i'm hearing things because of the total silence instead of Kieth and Alfred's horseplay" Arthur reassured himself because he hasn't had this much quiet since the time he had that fever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK IN THE CORRIDORS~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARE YOU TAKIN ME WITH YOU" the loud lyrics blasted through the castle as Alfred's reckless driving had almost killed them a few times driving through the place. Bass drops and wubs were all they heard smashing through the hallway. "woo hoo!" Kieth shouted while everything is going on. "FOUND THE ROOMS" Alfred screamed over the sven lions soundtrack. "HIT THE BRAKES!" The australian shouted back at the careless driver. So, Alfred did as he was told and SLAMMED HIS FOOT ON THAT BRAKE. The whole castle shook at the dubstep and tire screeches..

~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE AT ARTHUR~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur went to peek out at the loud noise and saw a giant SUV barreling towards him. Arthur shrieked "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! STOP THE CAR!" Kieth and Alfred shrilled in sync. so, Alfred performed a barrel roll which caused the car to miss Arthur by a hair. In that moment in time the 3 slowly passed eachother, time forwarded as the car kept tumbling until it hit the end of the corridor a split second later, a giant cloud of dust clouded the room for what seemed like forever, they both escaped out of Kieth's side of the car. Alfred was trying to cover up the fact he was shaking with adrenaline and fear in his veins by hi-fiving Kieth, trying to do the same, while Arthur was full-on trembling like a hyperactive chihuahua "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO! NOW WE DON'T HAVE CLOTHES, AND A CAR TO DRIVE WITH TO THE AIRPORT AFTER HALLOWEEN!" Arthur shrieked furiously at the pair(ing) "b-bro-?" Kieth stammered "no, Kieth, don't even say a word." Arthur began "you and Alfred have taken a castle and smashed it to bits, your immatureness doen't exist, Kieth-" Arthur was cut off by the frustrated american "no, don't blame Kieth, it was me. I had the idea of driving the car through the castle to save time so we wouldn't get poured on carrying the bags in, (really fun by the way) and-" everyone kept getting cut off by one another until the confrontation grew into an argument. Then grew out until everyone was having an all out war. So Alfred and Kieth stormed off to the kitchen and Arthur to their rooms. Leaving the other 2 off to fend for themselves.

~~~~~~~~~IN THE KITCHEN WITH FOOD~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey, mate don't let my brother get you down. At least we have the other half of the castle to go do stuff, he just has the room." Kieth convinced the other. Alfred sniffled "y-yeah, I suppose we do!" Alfred said smiling, "we don't need dumb old Arthur! We don't need no one!" Alfred shouted "yea! C'mon mate let's go outside and wreak hell!" after the 2 got outside, the storm looked like it cleared, so Alfred brought flashlights and Kieth brought a knife "i'm gonna show you how we do it in the outback!" Kieth showboated. "oh really?" Alfred brought up his sniper rifle "whoa! You gotta show me how to use one of those!" Kieth shouted. "and you gotta show me how to use that knife!" Alfred shouted back at him. "well, what are we waiting for dude? Let's get in there and kick some ass!" Alfred shouted as they both ran into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
